


The worst christmas

by Signe_chan



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stop tempting fate,” Phil replied with  quirk of his lip. “Neither of us have been shot yet." </p><p>For feelstide prompt 20</p>
            </blockquote>





	The worst christmas

“You know,” Clint commented. “If we were where we were meant to be, we’ve be having Christmas dinner right about now.” 

“Shut up, Barton,” Phil said with a sigh, shifting uncomfortably. They were crouched behind a warehouse in Donetsk, Ukraine, between two tips. It was started to get cold now, cold enough to annoy Clint so almost definitely cold enough that it was annoying Phil. It had been dark for a while. 

They shouldn’t be here, not in any sense. It was their first Avengers Christmas and Tony had planned a big event of it, which had sounded awesome. The entire team was meant to get the time off but the thing about global crime was it didn’t sleep. The other thing about global crime was it was unpredictable. It was meant to be a simple hit. Clint had volunteered to go alone so Phil could enjoy some team time though he’d secretly been a bit relieved Phil had turned that down. 

Of course, this already being a crap mission as it kept them away from home at Christmas, it went worse. The guy they were here to dispose of had been tipped off. The route Clint had been provided to the roof had been blocked off and the guy had arrived not with the light detail they were promised but with a virtual army who were now swarming over the site. 

Hence the hiding. 

Normally Clint would be kind of philosophical about the fact there was no sane way to take the hit but he hated that they’d been pulled away from Christmas to crouch uselessly behind a building and risk their lives for nothing. If it was just him he’d have probably taken the shot anyway and found a way out but Phil was here and it was still too soon. Clint was perfectly aware that Phil didn’t need HIS protection and was, in fact, probably better suited at getting himself out of here then Clint was. Still, it was too soon. 

Phil shifted again and Clint reached over grabbing his hand. It was cold, but so was Clint. They were both bundled up but they hadn’t exactly been expecting the sudden drop in temperatures. Phil turned his hand in Clint’s without looking over and laced their fingers together. Clint smiled to himself. This was still new enough to be novel, at least. It was one of the reasons he’d actually been looking forward to Christmas. He’d had plans for them. 

The soldiers started yelling and Phil tensed. Clint did too, freeing his hand and bringing up his gun. For now they hadn’t bothered coming back here, Clint knew how much trouble they were about to be in if that was changing. 

“It’s ok,” Phil said, reaching for his own gun anyway. “They’re signalling a retreat.” 

“This sucks,” Clint hissed. 

“Yes,” Phil agreed. “I’m going to have to identify the leak.” 

“That’s going to take ages,” Clint groused. More SHIELD work meant less time Phil got to spend in New York at the tower. Phil just shrugged and Clint sighed. There was apparently no up-side to this at all. “I think I’ll just record this as the worst Christmas ever.” 

“Stop tempting fate,” Phil replied with quirk of his lip. “Neither of us have been shot yet. And once they clear out we can go back to the hotel.” 

“Yes, sir,” Clint said, glumly. The idea might almost have cheered him up if the hotel wasn’t one of the worst he’d stayed in on SHIELD business. The mattress was stained and sagging, the entire room smelt vaguely of mold and there wasn’t even an on-suite bathroom, just some travesty of a shared washroom that looked like it had last been washed before Clint was born. 

“Stop grumbling,” Phil said, shifting forward a little to risk a glance around the dumpster. 

“Stopping grumbling, Sir,” Clint sighed. The noise of movement was dying down, replaced by the sounds of cars moving away. At least they’d be able to get out of here soon. 

“You know, Phil replies, settling back. “I think under the circumstances, going back to that hotel wouldn’t be safe.” 

“I agree,” Clint said, quickly. Phil turned to him with a small smile and Clint raised an eyebrow. It was probably true, if they’d been compromised it wouldn’t make much sense to head there and, of course, they hadn’t left anything sensitive of personal there. It did made sense but Clint couldn’t help but think that smile maybe meant there was a slightly different reason for Phil suggesting the change. “In fact, I think we should go to a different type of hotel together.” 

“Oh, I agree,” Phil said, bumping their shoulders. “I have my SHIELD credit card...” 

“Even better,” Clint replied with a grin. If SHIELD was going to pull them away from Christmas for nothing then he didn’t think it was much of a problem for them to have a night in a nice hotel on SHIELD’S dime. Or, you know, hryvnia. 

“I think we’re clear,” Phil said, shifting forward. It had gone quiet, though they’d still leave as though the place was crawling just to be safe. Before they could Clint reached out and snagged Phil’s arm, pulling him back for a quick kiss. 

“Just so we’re clear,” he said, “The fact that you’re here with me is the only good thing about today.” 

“Likewise,” Phil said, a fond smile on his face. “Come on, let’s go find a mattress I’m not afraid to sleep on and you can fuck me through it.” 

“Copy that, Sir,” Clint said with a grin. That was the kind of order he could get behind.


End file.
